Great News
by not done baking
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been going out for two years this Valentine's Day, they are having a wonderful dinner, better yeat: he has some great news! Please read: first Hermione and Ron ficlet!


_Great News_

__

_This is payback towards my friend cause she killed Draco in her last full-length fic! Sorry Aid, but I have to! This is also kinda my Valentines Day fic two days late. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Except the plot!_

Ginny looked at the exuberant Hermione, "So, you really love Ron?"

"I do! It just feels so right whenever I am with him! I never thought that all this fighting would ever amount to something," Hermione rested her chin on her hand and stared out the window at the clear blue sky, "It's like nothing I have ever felt, Ginny! My hearts grown wings and it takes off and flutters about violently when ever I see him or think about him! It's great to be in love and be loved in return, it's like nothing I have ever experienced," the love sick girl heaved a huge, sappy sigh and stared contently out the window.

"These past two years have been the most wonderful in my life, Ginny," Hermione looked out the window and went back in time…

_Hermione was walking by the lake one late evening watching the sun set into the lake, Ron saw the beautiful angel walking around, "Hermione!" Ron called to her. Hermione looked up and her eyes lit up like amber stones. _I have to tell her_, he thought, _It's Valentines Day, be romantic and ask her! _He smoothed back his vivid red hair and sprinted towards her._

_"Hey, Mione!"_

_"Hey," Hermione replied, she turned her head to hide the blush that covered her face._

Oh, no! She's turning away from me! She doesn't like me! I can't ask her now!

_"Ron? You there?" she had controlled her blushing face and had turned back to see Ron wringing his with nervous tension._

_"Oh," he forced a laugh, "Yeah… I wanted to ask-" his voice cracked and went four octaves. Hermione turned her giggle into a cough. _She laughed at me! She thinks I'm stupid! __

_"You wanted to ask me something?" Hermione asked as kindly as she could. _He's so adorable when he's nervous! I wonder what he wants to ask me? Probably the answers to last Friday's test in Transfiguration…

_"I wanted to ask you- you if you wanted to go- go –go out w-w-w-with me?"_

He asked me! What do I say? Do I play hard to get? Do I say yes? Maybe? No? I wish I had listened to Lavender's ceaseless talking!

_Her breath caught in her throat, "Sure!" _Oh that was stupid, now he thinks I'm stupid!

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, yeah Ron! I'll go out with you!" Ron was ecstatic! He jumped up from the ground where he was sitting._

_"Thank you so much!" and then he ran off! Before he was half way to the castle Ron turned to look back Hermione, he ran back to her kissed her. Right on the lips. It had started to rain as Ron made his way back to the castle, Hermione sat back down with the rain pouring on her._

The Golden Trio had graduated from Hogwarts a years earlier and had secured jobs to their liking and were all financially secure and all that wonderful crap. Harry was going out with Ginny, Ginny had just moved into Harry's spacious apartment. They were in love. Harry was an Auror and was rounding up Voldemort's evil minions: the ones that hadn't died when Harry had killed off Voldemort two years earlier. Ginny was a nurse at the local wizard hospital.

Ron was a professional Quidditch player for the Cannons and loved it and Hermione was working at the Ministry. Hermione and Ron did live in separate apartments but they were right next to each other; they were inseparable. Hermione had taught Ron about Muggle appliances and Ron had even learned how to drive a car!

"He asked me out to dinner tonight, Ginny! To _Vigneto_ that's one of the most exclusive restaurants in a two hour drive and the most romantic! Do you think? Ginny, do you think he gonna propose? Oh, wouldn't that be romantic? On Valentine's Day and our two year anniversary!" Hermione looked worried suddenly, "What am I to wear? I have nothing to wear!"

Hermione ran over to her walk-in closet and began throwing out dresses, "Wear the black, off the shoulder's one you got 70% off, you know the one from Gucci?" Ginny got up and picked up a piece of silk fabric, "This one!"

"That's not the Gucci one! That's the one Ron got for me for my birthday last year! It's Express."

"Danm Muggle names," Ginny muttered.

"I like it! Ginny," Hermione grabbed her hand and held it dearly, "What would I do with out you?"

"It scares me to think about that Hermione!" Ginny gave Hermione hug, "I have to go! Harry said he has a surprise for me and I need to dress nicely! Bye!" and with that she left.

"Bye, Ginny! Have fun tonight!" she called after the red head.

Hermione walked to her small bathroom and started to turn on the taps for the hot water when an owl came zooming into her room. She ran over to the owl and picked up the letter, she sighed happily. It was from Ron! She opened it up it read:

**_My love,_**

**_I'll pick you up at seven tonight. Wear your best. I have great news that you will love._**

**_With all my love and more,_**

**_Ron_**

****

She pulled the card close to her face and breathed in deeply, it smelled of Ron's cologne. "Mmmm," she sat the card on her nightstand and went back to take her shower.

Hermione had finished getting ready, her hair was in soft curls down her back with the front pulled out of her face with small clips, her dress fit her perfectly and the black velvet heels gave her that classic look. She grabbed her velvet red clutch and sat down on the couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring. After waiting for a few minutes the piercing sound sounded through out the house, she got up quickly and fell on to the floor, "Ow! Danm shoes! Danm wobbly ankle!"

"Mione, love? Is that you cussing in there?"

"No, it's my other boyfriend," Hermione got up and went towards the door.

"What?" Ron screeched. Hermione opened the door and saw Ron who had murder written in his eyes, "You better be joking," his voice went up two octaves. 

"Ron, you know I love you when you get all worked up like that," Hermione smiled. Ron had walked into the apartment and looked behind the couch as if expecting  to find someone.

"Ron," Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I was joking," she kissed the nape of Ron's neck, "I love you and only you and will love you forever and ever. I would never cheat on you."

"Good," Ron turned around and stared deeply into her chocolate eyes, "Now give me a present."

"Ooo, so demanding," she stood on the tips of her toes. Ron was six foot two, a whole foot taller then Hermione who was only five two minus her shoes, but even at five foot four he was still so hard to reach.

In so many ways.

Their lips met and fireworks bursted in the air, Ron fell on her on the couch, both of them forgetting the open door.

You know," Ron said, his lips moving down her neck, "We can forget dinner tonight."

"Oh, that. We can't for get it Ron," Hermione pulled Ron's head off of her neck, "We _have_ to go now!" Hermione scooted out from underneath Ron and went to check her make-up in the mirror by the door. Ron groaned but got off of the couch anyway.

"Come on," Hermione grabbed his hand and ran out to his car.

*

Hermione and Ron were eating spaghetti off of a single plate, "You said you had great news in your post, what was it?"

"Oh, that!" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tenderly with both of his strong but rough hands, "I have great news: I just saved a bunch of money by switching my car insurance to Geico Direct."

Hermione looked distraught.

"Aren't you happy for me, Mione? I saved! I thought we would like that!"

**It's the commercial lengthened. I like how it turned out!**


End file.
